The present invention relates to applicator systems for delivering materials into mammalian body cavities having a compact format in which the expulsion member is manipulated to present a shorter than normal length during storage. The applicator is particularly useful for delivering intravaginal devices, such as catamenial devices, into a vaginal canal.
Applicators for delivering materials into a body cavity typically comprise a tubular insertion member having an insertion end and a gripper end opposite thereof, and an elongate expulsion member slideably fitted within the tubular insertion member for expelling the contained materials. A class of applicators is known as compact applicators, because they present a shorter packaged size, especially length, than required for use.
One type of compact applicator has an insertion member adapted to contain the insertable device and an expulsion member that is stored between the insertable device and the insertion member, e.g., in an annular space between a cylindrical tampon and a cylindrical, tubular insertion member. An example of this type of compact applicator is shown in Ring, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,696. This type requires the user to prepare the applicator for use by first partially withdrawing the expulsion member in a controlled manner prior to pushing against the insertable device to expel it from the insertion member. This step introduces significant complexity to the applicator, as the insertable device must be prevented from following the expulsion member as it is withdrawn. Additionally, the expulsion member should also be somehow prevented from being completely removed from the insertion member.
A second type of compact applicator stores substantial portions, if not all, of the expulsion member outside of the insertion member. One example of this approach is disclosed in Buzot, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,973B1. This applicator includes an external pusher element that is bent and inserted through an opening in the applicator to bear on a rear surface of the tampon. While this is an interesting and promising advance in the art, it requires several manipulations by the user prior to expelling the tampon from the applicator.
Another approach is described in Sakurai et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,187. This approach incorporates a push-out top end contained within an outer cylinder and at least one inserting supporting piece connected to the push-out top end and folded outwardly from the outer cylinder. A preferred embodiment of this device incorporates a pair of such outwardly folded elements supporting pieces that are locked together prior to use. Again, this approach also appears to require the user to actively unfold and manipulate the push-out elements prior to use.
Therefore, what is needed is a compact applicator that requires little manipulation by a user prior to use and that is robust to reliably and easily expels an insertable object contained therein.
An applicator system for delivering an object into a mammalian body cavity is disclosed. The applicator includes a tubular insertion member arranged and configured to contain the object and a linearly-biased expulsion member having a first end slideably fitted within the tubular insertion member. The tubular insertion member has an insertion end and a gripper end, opposite thereof. The expulsion member extends out of the gripper end of the tubular insertion member, and terminates in a second end. The applicator also includes an expulsion member restraint capable of restraining the second end of the expulsion member proximate an outer surface of the insertion end of the tubular insertion. The expulsion member is bent when so restrained.
The invention also relates to a method of delivering an object into a body cavity from an applicator. In this method, the applicator is substantially as described above, and the method includes the steps of: a) releasing the expulsion member restraint to permit the expulsion member to spontaneously attain a substantially linear configuration with the second end extending rearwardly away from the gripper end of the tubular insertion member; b) inserting the insertion end of the tubular insertion member into the body cavity; c) applying force on the second end of the expulsion member to move the first end thereof toward the insertion end of the tubular insertion member; d) expelling the object out of the insertion end of the tubular insertion member and into the body cavity; and e) removing the applicator from the body cavity.